This application is a divisional application based upon the application entitled "Process for Manufacturing Calcium Chloride Salt" Ser. No. 08/002,062, filed by Lucas James on Jan. 8, 1993, pending. Calcium chloride salt is a well known and widely used chemical. It is usually used in a granulated state for a variety of purposes ranging from food preparation to highway de-icing. The design and process disclosed herein provides for the production of this important chemical in a more efficient and economical manner.